


Yultide Blessings

by saudade (WindedDreams)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Cute, F/M, First Meeting, Meet-Cute, Texting, There are still pokemon but they're young adults who've never met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/pseuds/saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>[ message to private number ] </b><br/>are you awake<br/>i want my phone back<br/><i>[ sent: 07:27 ] </i></p><p>How the fuck had he managed to swap phones? And with someone who didn’t even have a lock combination?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yultide Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masqurade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/gifts).



Later, once the wild roar of the Christmas party had faded to some distant memory and the gentle fall of white snow outside didn’t blind his eyes, Silver would be glad for his mistake. For now, however? For now he glared at the offending piece of technology nestled in his hand and tried to suffocate himself within the confines of his pillow. His apartment was quiet, empty, save for his own breathing and the gentle scratch of his pokemon’s claws on the tile in the other room. 

Silver watched the time tick over, the analogue clock displayed on the lock screen of the phone teasing him. “07:15”. At any other stage such a time would be greeted with a scramble to pull his gym shorts on, a jog around the surrounding blocks the perfect way to wake up. Today, of course, Silver felt nothing but bloody murder upon seeing the time, his shaggy hair doing a pitiful job to save him from the early morning light and its harsh reminder to his personal disappointment. How the _fuck_ had he managed to swap phones? And with someone who didn’t even have a lock combination? His own phone did, of course, and he thanked himself privately for enabling one. It may have been a simple “S” but it was better than nothing.

Flicking his thumb across the too bright screen, Silver swallowed back the nausea in his gut. Hmm, let’s see, he thought. Photos? No, that was an invasion of privacy, (not that he really cared). Contacts? Not needed. Personal information? Yes, good. At least he’d know whose phone this was. The home screen was disappointingly boring and depicted three pokemon devouring what looked like grass on a plate. Not a very good clue, all things considered, though the cutesy case with its pink bows lead him to believe it was a girl’s. In the end, after ten minutes of fruitless searching, Silver had only located the contact of the phone’s owner. “My phone number” and “me” were not particularly useful in this case, though the photo showed a young woman with pig tails and the world’s biggest hat. It was a better start than anything, he guessed.

 **[ message to private number ]**  
are you awake  
i want my phone back  
_[ sent: 07:27 ]_

 **[ message to private number ]**  
hey  
i said i want my phone back  
_[ sent: 07:30 ]_

 **[ message to private number]**  
get up  
_[ sent: 07:34 ]_

 **[ message to private number ]**  
its nearly 8am what the fuck  
wake up and message me back  
the party finished at like midnight  
you cant still be sleeping  
_[ sent: 07:49 ]_

 **[ message to private number ]**  
i drank like 6 beers and I'm awake and alive and functioning  
those last two are debatable  
that’s not the point though  
_[ sent: 08:01 ]_

 **[ message to private number ]**  
im a fucking idiot  
my phone is locked  
fucks sake  
_[ sent: 08:03 ]_

* * *

“Hello?” 

Hearing the groggy voice on the other end of the phone and the obvious weariness within it nearly made Silver sorry to have called. Then he thought about the fact that a stranger was in possession of his phone and that he had a lot of … personal images and details on it, and he was also pretty sure his magikarp tycoon industry needed to be taken care of. He’d been neglecting it for a few days. 

“You have my phone,” Silver grumbled, rolling over in his bed and tossing an arm over his eyes. At least the room was blessedly cool despite the light. “I want it back. I was texting you earlier but then I realised my phone is locked.”

It was silent for a moment and Silver almost thought the girl had dozed off, but then, “Do you have unlimited texting? You’re using my phone to call, I read the number.” The words were somewhat slurred and still laden with weariness. “I don’t have a lot of call … time … minutes? I don’t have a lot of talky-thing, but I can text heaps. What’s your passcode?” The quiet sigh that followed cemented Silver’s suspicions that the girl was probably feeling whatever she’d had the night before. He decided to be nice, because he was capable of that, and fuck anyone who thought not. 

“Just an S. Uppercase. Don’t bother texting me, just look at the red-head on my home screen and come find me at Olivine Cafe. As soon as possible.” With a click, he pulled the phone away from his face and locked the phone, trying to convince himself to move. Within a few minutes it vibrated and he pried his eyes open to read its contents.

 **[ message from private number ]**  
ur grumpy  
even i'm not that grumpy and i drank like 12 beers  
ill see u in 20 minutes and also bring money  
because i'm not going all the way to that dumb cafe without getting coffee  
_[ received: 8:12 ]_

* * *

“I’m pretty sure you’d be dead if you had twelve beers,” Silver remarked, squinting despite the large sunglasses resting upon his face. The girl in front of him was washed out under the shades’ impression, but she still painted an attractive picture, he had to admit. 

“You don’t know me,” she mumbled, wrapped around the large coffee in her hands like it was her god and saviour. Perhaps it was. Silver certainly felt that way at this stage. His phone was a comforting weight in his pocket, returned safely to him. He rubbed at his cheek, before deciding the awkward silence had carried on long enough. Rising, he gave a short wave. 

The young adult didn’t even look up. A simple groan and shoulder jolt was her simple bid goodbye. The bell that tinkered as Silver left the cafe irritated the hell out of him, but his nerves quelled in the frosted air as he crunched along the dreary snow outside. Then his phone vibrated.

 **[ message from ya girl kotone ]**  
i read an article that said u cant die from 12 beers if u pace urself  
check and mate  
_[ received: 9:34 ]_  
Unbidden, a smile seeped over the downturned scowl of Silver’s face. He slid his fingers over the keypad and deftly avoiding a light-post, began to type. 

**[ message to ya girl kotone ]**  
you were not pacing yourself last night  
you were drinking yourself into a coma  
a coma of martinis and marshmallows  
_[ sent: 9:34 ]_

 **[ message from ya girl kotone ]**  
it was a christmas drink! :(  
merry fuckin christmas !!!  
_[ received: 9:35 ]_

Merry fucking Christmas indeed.


End file.
